cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coven
The Coven The Coven is one of the subguilds of the Mages guild. This page is a work in progress Entering the Covenhouse Once you have the talisman as per subguild quest in the Mages guild, go to graveyard and take NE On a gravel path leading through the graveyard The path leads onwards through the graveyard making a full circuit of the area passing by many fine examples of dark gothic statues, crypts, stones and other typical grave ornaments. The path follows the perimeter fence which is very old and has vines growing on it. Obvious Exits: North NorthWest A dead dwarf's body rolls out of the vines, at your feet. In this room type: "enter covenhouse" You are now in the covenhouse, take some time to explore and read the room descriptions. If you wish to go immediately to guild portals, from 'enter covenhouse' go wswsdne2wuw (this area is the GLVL26 portal). Battlemage specific glvl 26 is located D instead of U. (GLVL 26, 32, 42 are here) Guildrank 32 Chant: "None shall pass" in southeast room (type "none shall pass" dont use the chant command) Command: "Use talisman" (talisman in hand) in south room Command: "Step through the portal" Guildrank 42 STEP THROUGH THE PORTAL - Several rooms around pentacle of elements - Portal rooms appear to have traps, i.e fire room has fire trap - Keep finding portals for 90...62...shaman...sorc.. - The room containing the Ice Elemental has a hidden area that can be accessed by using the command "Chill Out". - The room containing the Lightning Elemental has a hidden area that can be accessed by using the command "Dodge Sparks". - Portals for 42, 62, 90 and 130 hold a hidden area beneath their respective lairs that can be accessed by going down. - Each room also contains ashes that are spawned when you examine the powder that runs along the walls. Some notes: Numerous exits from the Covenhouse exist, these take you to various places around Cosrin, you can use the command 'enter covenhouse' to return. Most room descriptions have something about a graveyard, you know Covenites are a spooky bunch and love entering and exiting graves. Guildrank 90 To the north is a quest offered by the Spectral Asp. To pass you must prove your superiority over snakes. This can be accomplished by killing one of the snakes in the pit below the lair behind guild portal 42 and offering it's skin/tooth/spine. Coven Arcana Demon Hide -- In room with Morghanna -- type 'pull rope' To fill cauldron go to room with ebony stone near pentagram of magic and search. Then type "fill cauldron" The cauldron is a symbol long recognised as one of evil and darkness, none know the full powers it can evoke as their lengthy history has been shrouded in secrecy and mystery. There are a few scraps of information that can be handed down to those who wish to pursue the dangerous and expensive art. It is known that a cauldron must be filled with a specific type of water, nothing but the blackest most cursed and vile liquid will do. It is also known that the first arcana item placed within the cauldron will determine the type of item that will be created. There is a recently rediscovered scroll in the deeper library of the Covenhouse which lists the necessary incantations mixes. It reads as follows... spider web: armor dragons teeth: shield bat wing: greaves bleached bone: helms eye of newt: cloaks mandrake root: gloves cat's breath: wrist wear troll's heart: shoes and boots ground lead: weaponry When this is done a magical item will begin to stir within the cauldron, chant more complex incantations over the cauldron, and stir it gently, then place a further item into the brew and allow it to boil. Each of these items must be heavily enchanted and so are very expensive to purchase. A few of the items known to affect the brewing: A cloak blessed at midnight and buried within a grave. The corpse of a snake engraved with runes. Dragon skin shoes A cloth gown coated in fairy dust. A further piece of arcana must be placed within the cauldron before the brew is complete and the item can be safely removed. Keep well the secrets you uncover with this knowledge for they are too great to be known throughout the realm unhindered by the wisdom that comes with experience and experiment. Recipes for each piece of arcana can be found at List of Coven Arcana.